Los peligros de la civilización
by Unade
Summary: En Flower Ville están a punto de suceder cosas muy extrañas, para empezar un lobo surge del bosque y como manda el decálogo de todo poni que se precie, lo primero es histerizar.
1. El Geranius Itineris

**FICHA DE PONI**

Nombre: Ivy Leaf

Tipo de poni: Pegaso

Color: Blanco

Crines: Rosa

Cuttie Mark: Hojas de enredadera

Característica: lleva sobre su cabeza un ejemplar de Geranius Itineris. Habla con él.

* * *

Pony Ville suele llevarse la fama. Colores, pasteles, fiestas y aventuras desacafeinadas para los que se atreven a adentrarse en el bosque Siempre Libre. Pero existen bastantes más asentamientos ponis en Ecuestria. Uno de los menos conocidos es Flower Ville.  
Flower Ville es una pequeña villa situada al otro lado del bosque Siempre Libre y, a pesar no gozar de la fama de su pueblo hermano, es de vital importancia en la economía y vida social de Ecuestria ya que allí se cultivan y preparan todos los adornos florales que se usan en las celebraciones. Se trata de un pueblo que está en los límites mismos del territorio poni y, quizás por ello, suele recibir visitas interesantes e inesperadas.  
Una de esas visitas fue la de un ejemplar del famosísimamente discutido Geranius Itineris, una especie vegetal única por sus hábitos. No se asienta en ningún lugar: cambia de ubicación con frecuencia y discreción. Nadie ha visto nunca moverse a un Geranius Itineris, pero aparecen y desaparecen en los rincones más inesperados.  
Los eruditos de Canterlot discutieron durante años la mera existencia de esta extraña planta al no poder retener ningún ejemplar para su estudio y, no llegando a ninguna conclusión, dejaron la investigación. De todas maneras, el Geranius Itineris no tenía grandes aplicaciones ornamentales ni gastronómicas así que se consideró que _"alguien se habrá comido esa tonta planta mientras no mirábamos porque no es posible que un geranio se teleporte como un unicornio, después de todo somos herbívoros... ¿o no? A ver, ¿quién ha sido el gracioso?"_  
Ninguno de los eruditos de Canterlot visitó nunca Flower Ville, o sus discusiones se habría reavivado al tener al fin un ejemplar localizado al que estudiar. El geranio se ubicaba, concretamente, entre las orejas de Ivy Leaf, una pegaso jardinera. Desde allí, la planta oteaba el mundo para su portadora y la informaba, en una relación de perfecta simbiosis, sobre todo cuando había peligros para la pequeña poni. Así que, gracias al Geranius Itineris, el lobo no la pilló por sorpresa.  
Ivy Leaf fue la primera en verlo llegar. Había surgido del bosque Siempre Libre, caminando con resolución hacia Flower Ville. Su pelaje era gris, sus crines blancas. Tenía pezuñas, cabeza de poni, cola de poni... Pero las percepciones de un Geranius Itineris, no debía ser discutidas nunca, y le había dicho claramente que aquello era un lobo. Así que Ivy Leaf reaccionó como debe reaccionar toda poni decente ante un posible peligro: echó a correr hacia el interior del pueblo.


	2. El hielo cálido

**FICHA DE PONI**

Nombre: Foolhardy Gears

Tipo de poni: Terrestre

Color: naranja

Color de crin: naranja y amarillo.

Ojos: verdes.

Cuttie Mark: Una hélice

Características: Siempre lleva con ella sus gafas de soldar y alguno de sus inventos.

* * *

Ivy Leaf nunca había aprendido a galopar correctamente. En su lugar realizaba un trote hiperrápido, con pasitos ultracortos que convertía sus patas en un borrón blanco bajo ella. Era como si pisase el suelo con extrema timidez y urgencia. De vez en cuando agitaba sus alas para imprimir una aceleración extra a su desplazamiento.

En Flower Ville, se estaba preparando la celebración del solsticio de verano. Las princesas Luna y Celestia iban a necesitar decoraciones florales para sus carrozas y, en esa época del año, Flower Ville era un hervidero de actividad. Los ponis tiraban de sus carritos cargados de flores de un lado a otro y construían guirnaldas y estructuras con ellas. Ivy Leaf no iba a ser una excepción. El hecho de estar huyendo de un lobo no era una excusa para no cumplir con sus deberes. Su carrito cargado de flores, a cual más extraña, se bamboleaba detrás de ella.

Ivy Leaf utilizó las vías menos transitadas para evitar encontronazos indeseados. Con tanta actividad, ningún poni le prestó atención y ella no trató de atraerla. Después de tantos años hablando con las plantas y obteniendo respuestas solo de una, sus interrelaciones se habían vuelto mínimas.

Unas gafas de seguridad con una poni enganchada a ellas, surgieron a su encuentro y declamaron.

- ¡Ivy Leaf! ¿Estás corriendo? ¡Estás corriendo! Haces ejercicio. Es una buena costumbre. En los Pony Scouts nos manteníamos siempre en forma.

Ivy Leaf se detuvo justo a tiempo, derrapando sobre sus cuatro cascos, y el carrito con las flores se detuvo tras ella bamboleándose. Tras los cristales de las gafas de trabajo, los ojos verdes de Foolhardy Gears centelleaban.

Ivy Leaf negó.

- No hago ejercicico. Huía. Había un lobo al lado de mi casa.

Foolhardy Gears era el prototipo de científica entusiasta. Cualquier cosa a ser estudiada requería de su implicación total e inmediata. Observó tras los cristales de sus gafas de seguridad a su compañera y una sonrisa de entusiasmo poseyó sus rasgos.

-¡Nunca he visto un lobo! ¡Vamos a verlo!

-No es necesario que vayamos.

-¿Por qué?

Ivy Leaf señaló con su pezuña. La extraña poni gris había caminado hasta el interior de Flower Ville y estaba frente a la biblioteca, concretamente, frente a una de sus ventanas. Olfateaba el vidrio con interés. La vieron sacar la lengua y lamerlo. A su alrededor, la actividad de Flower Ville hizo que su gesto pasase desapercibido.

-¿Qué está haciendo esa poni? -preguntó Foolhardy.

-Esa poni es el lobo.

Foolhardy inclinó la cabeza de lado observándola con detenimiento.

-Pues a mí me parece una poni. Voy a averiguar quién es.

Sin más, Foolhardy avanzó hacia la recién llegada trotando sobre sus botas reforzadas con remaches (último invento para pegar mejores coces). El Geranius Itineris susurró "lobo" a las orejas de Ivy Leaf pero, a pesar de ello, la poni jardinera siguió a Foolhardy y su cargamento de ornamentaciones florales se bamboleó tras ella.

Un resuelto _"¡Hola!"_ de Foolhardy inició el intento de comunicación con la poni extranjera. A lo que siguió:

-¿Quién eres? No eres de aquí. ¿Vienes de Poni Ville? También podrías ser de Canterlot. ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo? ¿Has venido por la fiesta del solsticio de verano? ¿Te gusta la ciencia? ¿Sabes lo que es un peine? Yo soy Foolhardy, ella es Ivy Leaf.

La poni gris dirigió su atención hacia ellas. Tenía los ojos amarillos y su cabellera parecía que jamás hubiese visitado la peluquería. Estiró el cuello y las olfateó para desconcierto de las dos ponis. Luego dijo con una voz áspera:

-Hola. Soy Sweetie Grauj - la última palabra sonó como un gruñido-. ¿Podéis guiarme hasta hasta el líder de vuestra manada?

Foolhardy torció el gesto en uno de desconcierto.

-¿Líder? ¿Cómo que líder? ¿Qué manada? No entiendo.

Ivy Leaf carraspeó.

-Foolhardy, mi geranio dice que se refiere al alcalde.

-¡Oh! Entonces sí podemos llevarte hasta él. Tenemos un alcalde, pero no tenemos líder.

La dos ponis se volvieron esperando que Grauj las siguiese pero ella se quedó quieta con gesto desconcertado mirando hacia la ventana que había lamido. Su voz rasposa gruñó una frase.

- No entiendo una cosa... ¿Cómo es posible que tengáis hielo cálido?

-No es hielo, se llama vidrio -respondió Ivy Leaf.

-¿Vidrio?

Foolhardy se coló entre ellas y miró de cerca a Grauj.

-Oye, tú vienes de muy lejos. ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-¿De dónde, exactamente?

Grauj señaló en dirección al bosque Siempre Libre.

-Atraviesas el bosque, después, caminas varios días hacia el norte. Encontrarás una montaña grande, después de ella podrás ver las colinas gemelas. Debes dejarlas atrás. Entonces verás la cordillera. A los pies de esos montes vive mi manada.

-¿Manada? ¿Hay más ponis como tú por allí?

-No soy un poni, soy un lobo. Como mi madre y mis hermanos.

Foolhardy e Ivy Leaf se miraron sorprendidas.

-Pareces un poni.

-¡Soy un lobo!

-De acueeeerdo. Vamos a ver al alcalde... a nuestro líder.

Mientras se ponían en marcha Foolhardy dirigió una mirada a Ivy Leaf e hizo girar su pezuña junto a su cabeza señalando a Grauj.


	3. Desapariciones

**FICHA DE PONI**

Nombre: Lofty Sir

Tipo: Poni terrestre

Color: Gris

Color de crin: Blanco y plateado.

Ojos: amarillos.

Cuttie mark: Una corona de laureles

Características: Siempre viste con extrema elegancia.

* * *

La existencia social de Ivy Leaf en Flower Ville resultaba dudosa. Nadie discutía el espacio físico que ocupaba, pero Ivy Leaf hablaba lo justo y necesario, casi siempre a sus plantas. Bajaba la mirada a sus pezuñas cuando se dirigían a ella y, en cuanto podía, se marchaba de las conversaciones, murmurando por lo bajo el día que se sentía comunicativa.

Había quien creía que Ivy Leaf no se interesaba por lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero eso era un error. Su interés era lo que la había llevado a ese estado. Cuando aceptó al geranius itineris como compañero, le había derivado parte de la tarea de mantenerse atenta al mundo, en un pacto con su herbáceo compañero. Y eso había resultado agotador para Ivy Leaf. El geranio lo veía todo, lo percibía todo, lo sentía en sus hojas, lo oía en sus pétalos... y se lo comunicaba a su portadora. El geranius itineris era una hierba de palabra y cumplía con su parte del trato exhaustivamente.

El día a día de Ivy consistía en sumergirse en su jardín mientras, de fondo, sonaba una radio sintonizada en percepciones y sentimientos de todos los que la rodeaban. Era como estar envuelta en una nube de información, por mucho que se esforzase en obviarla.

Mientras caminaban al encuentro del alcalde de Flower Ville, ocupado esa mañana en coordinar los preparativos en la plaza central, Ivy oía con sus orejas de poni el acoso en tercer grado a que sometía Foolhardy a Grauj. Solapados, los sentimientos e intenciones de las dos ponis le llegaban a través del gerenius itineris.

-¿Tienes algún mapa de la zona de donde vienes?

"_Expectativa, curiosidad..."_

-¿Mapa?

"_Desconcierto. ¿Qué es eso?"_

-¿Hay más ponis en el lugar de donde vienes?

"_Entusiasmo por la posible existencia de una ciudad."_

-No soy un poni.

"_Ofensa."_

-¿Podríamos llegar en globo?

"_Reto."_

-¿Es una broma?

"_Esta poni está loca."_

A Ivy casi le resultó un alivio oír los gritos frente a ella y notar que las dos ponis que la acompañaban se callaban.

"_Conflicto" _-dijo el geranius itineris -_"acusaciones"._

En mitad de la plaza, Lofty Sir trataba de mediar en una discusión entre dos ponis.

-Yo encargué cinco botes de pintura arco-iris. Sólo tengo cuatro.

"_Ofensa"_

-Entregué los cinco botes. Lo sabes bien.

"_Sinceridad, ofensa"_

-¿Entonces cómo ha podido desaparecer?

"_Incredulidad, ofensa"_

Dos ponis discutían a grito pelado. Entre ellos, Lofty Sir, el elegido alcalde de Flower Ville escuchaba.

-Tú eres el único interesado en que desaparezca -dijo uno de los ponis.

-¡¿Discupa?! -respondió el otro.

Lofty Sir, alzó la voz.

- Señores, no es de rigor discutir, ni acusarse, de lo que a todas luces parece un desafortunado malentendido en el que es muy probable que haya intervenido un tercero.

Lofty Sir había sido elegido alcalde de Flower Ville por abrumadora mayoría. Nadie podía llevar un sombrero de copa con la elegancia que él lo hacía. Por otro lado, toda altanería quedaba recluida en su sombrero y ejercía como coordinador de la comunidad de manera muy efectiva y afable. Tenía la capacidad de calmar los ánimos solo con sus palabras.

-Bueno, es cierto, puedo haberme confundido-murmuró el primer poni.

-Puede que lo haya colocado en algún otro lugar -murmuró el segundo.

Mientras esto se aclara, señores, por favor, continuen con sus quehaceres -concluyó Lofty Sir-. Estoy seguro de que esta situación se resolverá por sí sola.

Junto a Lofty Sir había una potrilla observando la escena, llevaba un oso de peluche en el lomo. Grauj se detuvo en seco.

"_Alarma en Grauj"_, le cantó el geranio a Ivy.

Ivy se volvió hacia ella.

-Tranquila, es un juguete.

-Un... ¿juguete? Los osos son muy peligrosos. Pueden acabar con toda una camada de lobeznos.

-Aquí no hay osos.

-¿Por eso los recreáis? Sois gente muy extraña. Los osos son el mal -gruñó.

A pesar de su recelo, Grauj avanzó hacia Lofty Sir junto a sus dos acompañantes. Pero la que tomó decididamente la iniciativa fue Cherry Gum. La pequeña potrilla corrió hacia Foolhardy con entusiasmo y se plantó frente a ella. Grauj observó con animadversión el osito que se bamboleaba sobre su grupa.

-Hola, Foolhardy. ¿Acabaste la catapulta?

-Hola, Cherry Gum. No sólo la acabé sino que, además, la mejoré.

La pequeña potrilla caminó hacia atrás conversando mientras las ponis adultas avanzaban

-¿Cuándo vas a probarla?

En un rato. En cuanto hayamos hablado con tu padre.

Cherry Gum abrió unos ojos entusiásticos.

-¿Puedo ir a verla?

Antes de recibir respuesta Cherry Gum topó con las patas delanteras de su padre y se volvió hacia él.

Papá, vienen a hablar contigo y luego irán a probar la catapulta.

Lofty Sir las saludó.

-Buenos días, Ivy, Foolhardy y...

-Grauj.

-¿Grauj?

-Sí.

Ivy estaba decidida a llevar la conversación, pero Foolhardy tomó la delantera.

-Hola, Lofty. Mira, hemos encontrado a esta poni, no es de aquí, es de muy lejos, dice que es un lobo. Lamía un cristal, creía que era hielo. Dice que busca sus otros orígenes y quería que la llevásemos hasta el líder de nuestra manada. Ese, en concreto, eres tú.

Lofty observó a las recién llegadas, con un creciente gesto de sorpresa, que mudó hacia una sonrisa acogedora.

-Deduzco, entonces, que viene usted de lejos. Bienvenida a Flower Ville.

Grauj dio un paso en su dirección, agachó la cabeza levemente y murmuró:

-Grauj es mi nombre. Pido humildemente permiso para buscar información en vuestro territorio y cazar en él.

-¿Ca... zar? – Lofty Sir alzó unas desconcertadísimas cejas. Foolhardy explicó.

-Claro, es normal. Es un lobo – giñó dos veces un ojo y le dio un codazo que resultó ostentoso.

-¿Un lobo? Eso explica el nombre. ¿Qué información buscas en nuestro territorio? ¿Podemos ayudarte a encontrarla?

Busco mis otros orígenes. Mi madre me dijo que fuese en busca de mis orígenes poni antes de tomar las responsabilidades de una loba adulta.

-Ahá... Bien. No sé como podemos ayudarte, pero tienes total permiso para buscar información. Eso sí, no caces, se lo podrían tomar mal.

En ese momento una poni, de un tono celeste, se acercó a Lofty y le murmuró con voz aflautada:

-¡Se ha ido! ¡Ya no está!

-Oh, disculpadme un momento – Lofty se volvió hacia la pequeña poni que acababa de llegar.

-Little Fly, ¿qué es lo que ya no está?

-El hueso.

-¿Qué hueso?

-Creo que lo llaman fémur. Es el más largo del esqueleto de un dragón. Ha desaparecido del museo de la biblioteca.

-¿Sólo el fémur?

-No. Tampoco encuentro mi incienso.

Lofty Sir puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que este está siendo el solsticio de verano más movido que hemos preparado. Os ruego que me disculpeis, pero debo atender esto antes de que derive en pánico. Grauj, siéntete libre de investigar cuanto necesites. Veo que has conseguido alguien que te guíe por Flower Ville. Hasta más tarde.

Lofty se alejó con Little Fly y Cherry Gum trotó tras ellos con su fiel osito de peluche sobre el lomo. Se volvió un momento hacia Foolhardy le hizo gestos: "Te veré luego".

Ivy, Foolhardy y Grauj los observaron alejarse reflexivas.

-Los osos son el mal– murmuró Grauj.

-No sé todavía si habrá algún oso implicado, pero mi geranio dice que se avecina un gran peligro. Será mejor que abramos los ojos.

Foolhardy sonrió.

-¡Tranquilas! ¡Tengo una catapulta!


	4. La silueta en el horizonte

**FICHA DE PONI**

Nombre: Cuttie Craft

Tipo de poni: Unicornio

Color: Violeta oscuro

Crines: Violeta claro. Generalmente trenzadas

Cuttie mark: Un libro con estrellitas alrededor

Característica: Lleva gafas

* * *

La crisis empezó por la tarde.

Water Ash, que estaba acarreando un cesto de pensamientos desde las afueras de Flower Ville fue el primero en verlo.

A lo lejos, en el horizonte, una silueta con tres cabezas se recortó contra el sol poniente. Era inmensa. Corría, galopando, tras un enorme hueso que escapaba de él a cada zancada. La criatura perseguía el hueso, el hueso iba sujeto a una cuerda, la cuerda colgaba del extremo de un palo y el otro extremo del palo estaba insertado entre su collar y el cuello. Water Ash se sintió más sorprendido que amenazado. Así que dudó si dar el relincho de alarma. Pero, entonces, las nubes se formaron de la nada y varios pegasos miraron extrañados hasta lo alto.

- ¿Esta tarde teníamos programada una tormenta?

- No.

Fue cuando la criatura tricefálica ladró alegremente al hueso que huía de él, con sus tres descomunales gargantas. El sonido hizo vibrar el aire, la onda expansiva llegó hasta Flower Ville, sacudiendo a su paso, crines, pétalos, telas y ánimos. Hubo un segundo de respetuoso silencio, lleno de miradas aprensivas y, tras él, estalló el griterío.

Hasta Ivy Leaf, Foolhardy y Grauj llegaron simultáneamente la histeria colectiva y el viento. Los ponis empezaron a huir en cualquier dirección relinchando mientras el aire levantaba hojas y toldos. Foolhardy observó la situación.

- Parece que ha habido una alarma. ¿Qué debe haber pasado? ¿Por qué están tan asustados? ¿Qué ha sido ese sonido?

Grauj alzó el hocico y olfateó.

- El viento trae olor a perro.

Un poni pasó gritando junto a ellas histéricamente.

- ¡Un perro de tres cabezas! Aaaaahhh...

Foolhardy lo observó alejarse lanzándole preguntas.

- ¿De dónde ha salido? ¿Cómo puede tener tres cabezas? ¿Hablan entre sí?

El viento se incrementó y las tres ponis se parapetaron contra una pared. En mitad de la algarabía formada, una pequeña poni, desorientada, avanzó hasta ellas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era Cherry Gum.

- ¡Cherry! ¿Qué haces aquí sola? - preguntó Foolhardy.

La pequeña poni las miró llorosa.

- He perdido a mi osito. No lo encuentro.

Grauj frunció el cejo.

- ¡Los osos son el mal!

Foolhardy la cubrió protectoramente.

- Cherry, no deberías estar aquí fuera. Primero vamos a ponerte a salvo.

Ivy Leaf negó.

- Creo que deberíamos averiguar qué ocurre. Eso me parece más urgente.

Foolhardy sacó un casco de su mochila y se lo puso a Cherry Gum

- Yo voy a llevarla hasta su padre.

- Entonces, nosotras iremos a por información. Lo mejor será consultarlo con la bibliotecaria.

- De acuerdo, os alcanzaré más tarde. ¡Vamos, Cherry!

Follhardy y Cherry se alejaron galopando. Grauj miró a Ivy.

- ¿Qué es una bibliotecaria?

- Es la encargada de una biblioteca, la que está al mando de ese lugar. Nuestra bibliotecaria se llama Cuttie Craft.

* * *

Ivy y Grauj no encontraron a nadie en la recepción de la biblioteca. El lugar se veía desierto. El viento había entrado por una ventana abierta, la misma que había lamido unas horas antes Grauj, y recorría la amplia sala, silbando entre las estaterías. La voz rasposa de Grauj se alzó.

- Somos Grauj y Ivy Leaf. Respetuosamente solicitamos la presencia de Cuttie Craft, la líder de este territorio que llaman biblioteca.

Ivy la miró.

- Creo que no es necesario ser tan ceremoniosa, Grauj.

- Mi madre me enseñó que esta era la manera correcta de presentarse pacíficamente.

- Es correcta, pero a los demás les sorprenderá.

Ivy avanzó por la vacía sala y lanzó un par de tímidos "hola". Grauj caminó a su lado olfateando el aire.

- Por allí – dijo y se adentró entre dos estanterías.

Apenas, unos metros más lejos, dieron con la bibliotecaria. Cuttie Craft recorría la hilera de libros ajena al aire que agitaba sus crines y a las dos ponis que habían comparecido.

- INU... INT... INV... Debería estar aquí. ¡Deberías estar aquí!

Ivy carraspeó tímidamente.

- Hola, Cuttie. Buscamos información.

La bibliotecaria se volvió hacia ellas.

- ¡Hola! Lo siento, tengo una crisis entre las pezuñas y no os oí llegar.

- Te noto preocupada.

- Ha desaparecido uno de mis volúmenes.

Grauj observaba aquel pasadizo artificial relleno de trozos de... de...

- ¿Árboles muertos? Estas cosas de forma extraña huelen como árboles muertos.

Cuttie Craft la observó sorprendida.

- Son libros. ¿No has visto nunca un libro?

- ¿Qué es un libro?

Cuttie Craft extrajo uno de los objetos y lo desplegó ante Grauj. Hubo un aleteo de hojas blancas, y el objeto pareció reposar sus alas sobre el suelo. Tenía un extraño patrón de marcas negras en ellas. Grauj lo olfateó.

- Sirve para escribir en él y dejar mensajes a otros – explicó Cuttie Craft.

- ¿Escribir?

- Marcar palabras.

Grauj observó a Cuttie Craft.

- ¿Hacéis que las palabras dejen huellas en los... libros?

Cuttie Craft asintió.

- Entiendo – musitó Grauj con su voz rasposa y observó con interés el libro -. ¿Cada una de estas marcas es una palabra?

Ivy interrumpió la conversación.

- Cuttie necesitamos que nos ayudes a buscar información. Hay un perro enorme de tres cabezas y no sabemos qué es ni de dónde viene.

- Sé lo que es, venid.

Cuttie recogió el libro y lo devolvió a su sitio. Caminó entre el laberinto de estanterías guiándolas hasta una estantería en concreto. Grauj dirigía miradas admirativas a las palabras encerradas en aquellos objetos.

- Cuttie, ¿por qué estás preocupada? -preguntó Ivy.

- Ha desaparecido uno de mis libros. Era sobre invocaciones. Nadie lo sacó de aquí, simplemente, desapareció.

- ¿Qué tipo de invocaciones?

- Nombres de criaturas de otros mundos y cosas por el estilo. Era un libro de terror.

Cuttie se detuvo frente a una estantería, "MIT" y extrajo un libro. Lo abrió y pasó varias hojas. Tenía ilustraciones de criaturas extrañas.

- Aquí lo tenéis: Cerbero. Se dice que es el guardián de la puerta que lleva a otros mundos. Según una leyenda, un héroe lo durmió tocando música para él y así pudo pasar por la puerta.

Ivy asintió observando la ilustración.

-Seguramente es este.

En ese momento, la puerta de la bibilioteca se abrió de par en par, y Foolhardy irrumpió en ella. El fardo sobre su lomo había aumentado de volumen. De él sobresalían varias herramientas. Llevaba puesto un casco y miró don determinación a las reunidas.

- ¡Estoy lista! ¿Habéis averiguado ya qué es esa cosa?


	5. El invierno de Night Bloom

Ficha de poni.

Nombre: Night Bloom

Tipo de poni: Unicornia

Color: Violeta oscuro

Crines: Plateadas

Cuttie Mark: Una estrella con tentáculos

Cacterística: Profesora de la escuela primaria de Flower Ville

* * *

Tres ponis salieron de Flower Ville a pleno galope bajo las amenazantes nubes. La que iba al frente alzaba el hocico para olfatear el aire. La seguía de cerca una poni pelirroja con un casco de extraño diseño, cargando un fardo. Cerraba la marcha una pegaso blanca que trotaba con pasos ultrarápidos. Las hojas del geranio sobre su cabeza aleteaban salvajemente tras ella.

Foolhardy se volvió hacia Ivy Leaf.

- A ver si lo he entendido. ¿El perro guardián de la puerta a otro mundo? ¿Cerbero?

- Sí – murmuró la pegaso tratando de mantener el paso.

- ¿Y qué hace lejos de su puerta?

- Persigue un hueso grande.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no perseguimos al perro? No me parece lógico. Ese bicho puede provocar un desastre. ¿Por qué estamos yendo en otra dirección y cómo es posible que... Iiiiiiiihsssssssss...

Foolhardy tuvo que dejar de hablar por la falta de aire y se detuvo.

- Grauj, ¡espera!- gritó Ivy.

La poni gris se detuvo y se volvió hacia ellas. Foolhardy dejó caer la cabeza y resopló, tratando de recuperar su aliento. Ivy le palmeó el cuello con el ala.

- Llevas peso y hablas mucho.

- Es... cierto... En los Poni Scout... decían... que... yo...

Ivy le puso la pezuña en el hocico para obligarla a callar.

- Shhhht... Respira.

Grauj caminó hacia ellas.

-Nos dirigimos a la puerta -gruñó-. Un mal cazador persigue, un buen cazador espera.

Ivy la miró inquisitivamente.

- Grauj, ¿cómo sabes el camino?

- Lo huelo.

Grauj alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo. Las nubes habían adquirido patrones concéntricos y la poni gris los había estando guiando hacia su epicentro. Ivy alzó la cabeza también.

- ¿Qué hueles, Grauj?

- El invierno.

"_La nieve es su hermana... Loba invernal"_, susurró el geranio a Ivy.

-Grauj, creo que es buen momento para saber cosas de ti.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Grauj con suspicacia.

-Porque no sabemos qué hay más adelante.

La poni gris asintió aprobadora.

-"La noche es nuestro reino, la nieve es nuestra hermana, nuestros aullidos llaman a la tormenta."

-¿Qué significa eso? -preguntó Foolhardy.

-Es el alma de mi manada. Los lobos invernales.

Ivy asintió.

-¿Qué dice vuestra alma?- preguntó a su vez Grauj.

-Mi geranio lo oye todo.

-Este casco... es de diseño...

Ivy volvió a ponerle la pezuña en el hocico.

-Después, Foolhardy. Primero respira.

- Iiiiiiiiissssssshhhhhhh... -resopló la poni pelirroja.

* * *

Había un círculo de símbolos raros dibujado en el suelo con pintura arco-iris.

Había incienso en las cuatro esquinas del extraño dibujo.

Había un libro abierto.

Había una pequeña poni celeste enredada en cinta de colores en mitad del círculo.

Había una unicornia de tono oscuro que le daba la espalda para enfocar la puerta que ya no tenía guardián. Una puerta enorme, en mitad del campo. Una puerta que habría sido imposible e inútil de no ser porque al otro lado se abría un paisaje también imposible. El viento soplaba desde ella, y las nubes se estaban congregando a su alrededor.

- Señor del invierno, te he llamado por tu verdadero nombre. Ven y acepta el receptáculo que te he preparado -canturreó Night Bloom.

Al otro lado de la puerta, la ventisca estaba tomando forma humanoide. Night Bloom se volvió hacia Little Fly.

-Seguro que ni siquiera sabes qué haces aquí, ¿verdad? Te lo explicaré, mi pequeña poni. Vas a ser el receptáculo d un dios del invierno. En el momento en que habite dentro de ti, ya no podrá ser expulsado y el invierno eterno caerá sobre Ecuestria.

Night Bloom lanzó una carcajada histérica al cielo y su tono se hizo un poco más oscuro. Little Fly se debatió.

Aquel estaba siendo un día muy malo para ella. Primero desaparecía su incienso favorito, después la ignoraban cuando trataba de hacer entender a los demás, después una criatura inmensa la atrapaba y la envolvía en celo y, para acabar, el tiempo empeoraba de repente. Bueno, al menos había encontrado su incienso y aquel lugar olía bien.

Un primer copo de nieve se filtró a través de la puerta, y se posó sobre el hocico de Little Fly.

* * *

Las tres ponis caminaban entre las rocas con prudencia. Grauj sentía que estaban cerca. Foolhardy había recuperado el aliento e insistía en perderlo de nuevo. Susurraba sus preguntas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos? ¿Creéis que debería haber traído el rastrillo automático? Yo creo que no,pero nunca se sabe. ¿Sabéis que he mejorado la catapulta? Ahora es...

Grauj se detuvo de pronto y se tumbó sobre el suelo. Foolhardy tropezó con ella y también adoptó la horizontalidad involuntariamente.

- Silencio -susurró Grauj.

-Lo siento -susurró en respuesta Foolhardy.

Con cierto ruido de cacharrería proveniente de su fardo, Foolhardy giró para colocar las patas bajo su cuerpo.

Ivy se acercó a ellas reptando. Las tres se asomaron lentamente por detrás de las rocas.

El viento arremetió contra ellas y trajo consigo varios cristales de hielo. El viento salía de una puerta enorme, sin pared alguna que le diese sentido o la sustentase. Y al otro lado había un paisaje que se emborronaba por la tempestad de nieve que lo cubría.

Foolhardy abrió la boca y de inmediato Ivy Leaf se le cubrió con la pezuña.

Night Bloom reía salvajemente frente a la puerta imposible. La forma de algo vagamente humanoide se estaba materializando.

Foolhardy apartó la pata de Ivy.

- ¿Esa no es Night Bloom, la maestra del colegio? -susurró.

- Sí -respondió Ivy Leaf temblando.

Foolhardy resopló despectiva.

-¡Siempre supe que era una bruja!- sentenció.

Una garra enorme de nieve y hielo se formó al otro lado de la puerta, y avanzó hacia Little Fly. La pequeña poni se agitó y chilló.

-¡Little Fly! Hay que ayudarla -gritó Foolhardy.

El grito llegó hasta Night Bloom, que se giró y vio a las tres ponis parapetadas tras la roca.

-Vaya, parece que habéis venido a tratar de fastidiarme -dijo.

Grauj saltó sobre la roca y le gruñó. Foolhardy descargó su fardo de unza coz. Antes de tocar el suelo, varios cacharros se desplegaron de él y cayó sobre un trípode. Night Bloom frunció el ceño mirando a Foolhardy.

-Ah, Foolhardy, recuerdo que eras muy creativa- murmuró Night Bloom mientras Foolhardy se afanaba en desplegar algo de su petate-. No sé qué demonios haces pero no pienso permitírt...

Grauj había saltado de la roca y cargado hacia Night Bloom. La pequeña poni gris había entendido que Foolhardy necesitaba tiempo y se lo iba a dar. La unicornia dedicó su atención a Grauj, y la magia chisporroteó en su cuerno.

-¿Quieres jugar? Muy, bien, aquí te traigo un amigo.

De pronto, Grauj chocó con algo blando y duro a la vez, y rebotó hacia atrás. Recorrió varios metros dando tumbos hasta que logró detenerse. Se puso en pie y se volvió para ver contra qué había topado. Del tamaño de un pequeño iceberg, con más garras de las que recordaban y una luz rojiza tras sus ojos de juguete, el osito de peluche de Cherry Gum había hecho acto de presencia.

Teddy, cabreado, alzó la garra y la lanzó sobre Grauj.


	6. Lo que cabe en una mochila

**FICHA DE PONI**

Nombre: Little Fly

Tipo de poni: Tierra

Color: Azul

Crines: Azules y verdes

Cuttie Mark: Dos corazones sonrientes.

Carcterística: Mantiene un optimismo zen en cualquier circunstancia

* * *

La zarpa afelpada del juguete mutante descendió hacia Grauj. Ella no logró esquivarlo completamente. Evitó las uñas, pero chocó con la pata y rodó de nuevo por el suelo. El oso la alcanzó en dos zancadas y volvió a levantar las garras. Grauj se lanzó hacia las patas inferiores y pasó entre ellas. El enorme plantígrado arañó el aire, se volvió y persiguió a Grauj rugiendo.

Ivy se había tumbado contra el suelo y quedado quieta, estaba siguiendo el consejo del geranio _"Quieta. Muétete sólo en los ángulos muertos."_

Frente a ella, Grauj pasó corriendo perseguida por el enorme plantígrado. Era un oso de peluche, un maldito oso de peluche, pero con garras, dientes y mal humor. Ivy espero a que el revoltijo formado por Grauj y la bestia parda se alejasen para arrastrarse hacia el círculo donde estaba prisionera Little Fly.

Tras la roca, Foolhardy ensamblaba a toda velocidad un aparejo que había extraído de su mochila.

Al otro lado de la imposible puerta, la nieve y el hielo se reunieron hasta adquirir el aspecto de un cuadrúpedo gigante. Sus ojos brillaron de un azul eléctrico y se clavaron en Little Fly. Una brisa helada se filtró por la puerta, lamiendo el suelo y formó un camino de escarcha hasta el círculo en el que se debatía la pequeña poni celeste.

"_Dios del invierno"_, dijo el geranio y Ivy aceleró su reptar.

-Ángulos muertos, ángulos muertos... -murmuró para sí misma.

Grauj había logrado sacar cierta ventaja a su perseguidor. La poni gris era muy consciente de que ni siquiera una manada entera de lobos podía acabar con un oso. Pero su objetivo no era luchar con él, era entretener a Night Bloom. Así que, aprovechando su ventaja, Grauj viró, y cargó hacia la unicornia. Si Night Bloom se sorprendió, no lo demostró. Apuntó hacia ella con su cuerno y Grauj sintió que algo invisible la golpeaba con tremenda fuerza. Salió proyectada en sentido contrario y cayó violentamente al suelo. Night Bloom la observó, despectiva.

-¿Cómo osas atacarme, poni?

Grauj se puso en pie, tambaleante, aturdida por el golpe. Pero enfocó a Night Bloom y frunció el ceño.

- No... soy... un poni. ¡Soy un lobo! -Gritó.

Tras grauj, la figura de un oso gigante creció, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras.

- Grauj, agáchate -gritó la voz de Foolhardy.

Grauj obedeció. Hubo un sonido extraño en el aire, como el de un mecanismo de madera al ser tensado. Todos se volvieron hacia Foolhardy. La poni pelirroja sujetaba la palanca de una extraña máquina que parecía la hibridación entre un arbalesto y una catapulta. Foolhardy sonrió.

-Eh, bruja -gritó Foolhardy a Night Bloom-, ¿sabes por qué soy la mejor? Porque soy la única poni capaz de mejorar una catapulta haciéndola portátil.

La madera se destensó, el mecanismo fue disparado con un chasquido grave, el silbido de los proyectibles surcó el aire.

Demasiado alucinados como para hacer otra cosa, todos siguieron la parábola del proyectil, que fue dejando a su paso un compendio de fuegos artificiales y flores. Concluyó en el pecho de peluche del enorme oso, creando una explosión de luces y flores a su alrededor. El oso de peluche alzó sus ojos hacia el espectáculo en que lo habían envuelto tratando de orientarse y cayó de espaldas. Lejos de pretender levantarse, empezó a tratar de atrapar las luces con sus zarpas.

Foolhardy cargó otro proyectil y volvió a disparar. El osazo de peluche era incapaz de hacer nada más que observar la nube de buen rollo que lo rodeaba. Night Bloom rechinó sus dientes con rabia.

-Vuestro esfuerzo es inútil. El invierno llegará para siempre. El dios del invierno pisará Ecuestria con cascos de poni y entonces yo -Night Bloom se volvió hacia el círculo de invocación-... ¿Qué?

Little Fly, la candidata forzosa a reina del invierno, ya no estaba en el círculo. Varios metros más lejos, Ivy arrastraba el capullo de cintas de colores con Little Fly en su interior. La pequeña poni celeste miraba los fuegos artificiales encandilada.

-Oh... ¡Qué bonito!

- Gggnnjjj...- contestó Ivy Leaf estirando de ella con los dientes.

Grauj había recuperado su equilibrio y, de nuevo, avanzaba hacia Night Bloom gruñendo. Foolhardy giró la catapulta y la apuntó hacia la unicornia. Night Bloom miró hacia Foolhardy y luego hacia Grauj, calibrando la situación. Tras varios segundos de tensa espera, sonrió con suficiencia.

-Disculpadme si no me rindo, pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Hubo un fogonazo de magia que salió de su cuerno y Night Bloom desapareció en el aire.

Foolhardy rió.

-¡Qué tonta! No se fijó en que ya no me quedaban proyectiles.

Grauj abrió unos desmesurados ojos y echó a correr alejándose del oso de peluche gigante que aún trataba de atrapar con sus zarpas las luces a su alrededor. El chisporroteo de los fuegos artificiales fue apagándose poco a poco, y el juguete mutante, recuperado el sentido de la realidad, se puso en pie. Miró a su alrededor, con aire desconcertado, y, sin nadie que le dijese qué debía hacer, optó por comportarse como un oso normal: echó a correr hacia el bosque Siempre Libre y desapareció entre sus árboles.

Se oyó un redoble de cascos (aplauso). Ivy por fin había logrado liberar a Little Fly de sus ataduras.

-Habéis estado estupendas. Pero alguien debería cerrar esa puerta. Está entrando mucho frío.

Todas miraron la gigantesca puerta. El frío se filtraba desde el otro lado, derramándose sobre el terreno, helando todo a su paso. Foolhardy avanzó para observar con detenimiento la puerta.

-Va a ser difícil, se han llevado una pieza de la jamba.

Ivy se estremeció.

-Hay que hacer algo, el frío destruirá todas las plantas.

En ese momento, se oyó una serie de golpes crujidos y rugidos provenientes del bosque Siempre Libre, y luego el retumbar inequívoco de una estampida. Ivy Leaf aleteó para elevarse y observó.

-Creo que el osito de Cherry Gum está asustando a las criaturas.

Sonó un aullido largo y prolongado. Grauj alzó las orejas.

-¿Es tu manada, Grauj? -preguntó Ivy.

-No es mi manada, son los worgs. Enemigos naturales nuestros.

-Pues creo que están huyendo hacia Pony Ville.


	7. El oso terrible

Supongo que más de uno en fanfiction habrá escrito la frase "este fanfic está basado en una partida de rol que..." en este caso, que nos hizo entender que la épica era otro concepto en Ecuestria. No soy la única tratando de plasmar lo que vivimos allí. Podéis buscar el fanfic "Hermanas de la tormenta" escrito por Volgrand, sobre el origen de uno de los personajes que aquí aparecen.

* * *

Fluttershy estaba disfrutando de una sesión de casitas de pájaro en su jardín cuando una bandanda de mariposas pasó a su lado revoloteando, toda colorines e histeria colectiva insecta.

- ¿Qué ocurre, pequeñas?

Tras las mariposas, un grupo de pájaros aleteó frenéticamente huyendo en la misma dirección.

-¿Qué ocurre, amigos? No tengáis miedo.

Los conejos pasaron entre las patas de la pequeña poni corriendo a toda velocidad. Fluttershy se percató de la dirección hacia la que huían.

-No, no vayais hacia Pony Ville. ¡Estropearéis los parterres!

Un ciervo saltó por encima de ella, y fue cuando a Fluttershy por fin se le ocurrió tratar de ver de qué estaban huyendo. Se volvió. Tras el primer ciervo una manada entera de sus congéneres lo seguía, huyendo histéricos y, tras ellos, Fluttershy los vio: los lobos negros incapaces de entender ningún idioma. Worg, se llamaba la raza.

Fluttershy lanzó su más poderoso grito de alarma: un chillidito ahogado y decidió huir también. No pudo hacerlo. La manada de ciervos llego a su altura y Fluttershy fue arrastrada por ellos.

* * *

En Poni Ville los potrillos correteaban, el mercado funcionaba, dos ponis ancianos jugaban al ajedrez en la plaza...

Los potrillos se detuvieron y observaron en la misma dirección.

En el mercado, los enseres empezaron a temblar suavemente.

Los álfiles, sobre el tablero, se desmayaron y rodaron.

Por la calle principal apareció la estampida de criaturas. Arrastrada por ella, Flutter Shy lanzaba pequeños chilliditos de histeria. Detrás, los worgs coronaban aquella riada animal con una panda de depredadores en huida.

* * *

A través de bosque libre, tres ponis seguían el rastro de destrucción que había ido dejando el oso gigante a su paso.

- ¡Ostras, qué útil es saber seguir rastros, Grauj!

Ivy miró al suelo.

-Creo que cualquiera podría seguirlo ahora, Foolhardy.

La riada de histeria había dejado un surco entre los árboles que parecía una carretera.

* * *

En Poni Ville, las criaturas pequeñas buscaron refugio bajo mesas, sillas, parterres provocando una epidemia de vuelcos. Las criaturas grandes corrían por las calles, sin diferenciar entre mobiliarios, paredes o carromatos y suelo. Los worgs pasaron rápidamente del miedo visceral e incontrolable, a la curiosidad del depredador que ha visto cambiado el terreno de juego. Muchos de los lobos habían dejado de correr y estaban olfateando el nuevo lugar a que los había llevado su carrera. Eso había puesto muy nerviosos a los ponis.

Todos los habitantes de Poni Ville, en ese momento, estaban haciendo lo que todo poni decente ha de hacer ante una emergencia: histerizar. Quizás las únicas excepciónes eran una pegaso azul y una poni terrestre naranja que trataban de dirigir la situación.

-Vamos, vamos, no os amontonéis. Histerizad con algo de organización – ordenaba Rainbow Dash.

-Por aquí, señora, permítame que la ayude – Apple Jack se quedaba atrás para ayudar a los ponis más mayores.

Tras ellos, la estampida de ciervos pasó con una chillorosa Flutter Shy atrapada en su interior. Apple Jack se volvió hacia Rainbow Dash.

-¡Tenemos que sacar a Flutter Shy de ahí!

Una poni rosa, con el pelo a lo afro, y dos cuernos postizos asomando entre su crin, pasó dando saltos junto a ellas.

-Yo me encargo -dijo con voz cantarina.

-No, Pinkie, es muy peligroso.

-No, es divertido.

La pequeña poni rosa avanzó imitando los saltos de los histéricos ciervos hasta situarse a su lado. Cogió aire y se puso a histerizar junto a ellos a su mismo rtitmo. En apenas unos segundos, se coló en la manada y llegó hasta Flutter Shy.

Rainbow Dash y Apple Jack observaron atónitas la maniobra. Un minuto más tarde, Pinkie Pie regresó hasta ellas llevando a una mareadísima Flutter Shy, sobre su lomo, y dos cuernos postizos de tela, sobre su cabeza.

-Pinkie, he de decir que eso ha sido realmente impresionante -dijo admirativamente Apple Jack.

-Ha sido la mejor ejecución de la maniobra "Imhotep" que he visto- Añadió Rainbow Dash.

-Disculpad...

Una pegaso blanca con un geranio sobre la cabeza se había acercado a ellas. Detrás de la pegaso una poni terrestre gris alzaba el hocico para … ¿olfatear?

-¡Señora! Suelte ese geranio y huya. ¡Esto es una alarma! -le ordenó Rainbow.

-No puedo soltarlo, es mi amigo. Los conejos podrían destruirlo si lo dejo.

-¿Qué? ¡Tenemos una manada de lobos gigantes que no entienden idiomas invadiendo Pony Ville y tú te preocupas por un geranio!

-Sí, pero en realidad los worgs solo están huyendo. El oso mutante es el problema.

-¿Qué oso?

-El que está intentando ralentizar Foolhardy.

-¿Quién es Foolhardy?

-Ya viene – pronunció la poni gris con una voz rasposa.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por una garra gigante que se posó sobre un tejado. Tras él, asomó el oso. Cuatro ponis abrieron unos, todavía más, desmesurados ojos.

- A ese oso me refería – dijo Ivy.

El oso avanzó hacia las ponis arrastrando tras él a Foolhardy, que mordía con resolución una costura sin lograr ralentizarlo.

-¡Eshte bissho stá mn bien cosshido! - dijo Foolhardy.

-¿Volvemos a histerizar? - propuso Pinkie Pie.

Grauj no dijo nada. Simplemente avanzó hacia el oso.

-¿Qué haces? - le gritó Rainbow Dash.

Ivy la detuvo con un gesto.

-Sabe lo que hace...

El oso avanzaba ostentoso, feliz de su tamaño. A sus patas, las criaturas huían. Era enorme, era poderoso, era... Una pequeña poni gris se había plantado frente a él y lo miró con directamente a sus ojos de botón. El oso bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña poni gris, enorme como una montaña ante ella. Grauj frunció el ceño y no retrocedió.

-Sabes una cosa... Los lobos somos mejores que los osos- le espetó-, porque jamás abandonamos a nuestra manada.

El oso pareció dudar y la pequeña poni pronunció dos palabras lentamente.

- Cherry Gum.

Algo sacudió al tremendo plantígrado. El brillo rojizo de sus ojos pareció fluctuar y, lentamente, se dejó caer hasta quedarse sentado. Parecía confundido y afligido. Grauj no le dio tregua.

-¿Qué le diremos a Cherry Gum cuando nos pregunte por ti?

El oso giró su cabeza de juguete hacia Grauj y dejó escapar un gruñido lento, que más parecía un quejido.

Ante la atónita mirada del resto de ponis, Grauj avanzó hasta él y apoyó su cabeza en la pata del enorme peluche en un gesto de reconciliación. Permaneció en esa postura un largo minuto, hasta que hubo un chisporroteo de magia, y el oso menguó, hasta volver a adoptar el tamaño normal de un peluche, y su inmobilidad natural. Sweetie Grauj, lo recogió del suelo y lo sentó sobre su lomo.

Foolhardy se acercó a ella trotando.

-¿No decías que los osos son el mal? - le preguntó.

-Soy una loba de palabra. Lo llevaré con Cherry.

-Oye, ¿y que hacemos con tus amigos lobos?

Grauj gruñó.

-No son mis amigos.

La poni gris trepó hasta un tejado en cuatro ágiles saltos. Se posicionó y lanzó un largo aullido. Poco a poco los worgs se fueron congregando alrededor del tejado y alzaron sus hocicos hacia ella.

Grauj, una vez captada su atención, bajó hasta el suelo y se puso a intercambiar gruñidos con uno de los worgs.

-¿Qué hace? -preguntó Pinkie.

-Habla con su líder -le explicó Ivy.

-¿Su líder?

-Es como el alcalde del grupo -aclaró Foolhardy.

-¿Como puede hacer eso?

-Grauj es un lobo, habla su idioma.

-Eso lo explica todo.

Tras varios minutos de gruñidos (*), los worgs se dieron la vuelta y marcharon hacia fuera de Poni Ville.

-¡Caramba, eso sí es tener habilidad con los idiomas! -comentó Pinkie.

Grauj volvió hacia donde estaban reunidas, con el osito de peluche todavía sobre su lomo.

-¿Qué les has dicho? -preguntó Foolhardy.

-He hablado del respeto que me inspiran como rivales y les he pedido que abandonen este lugar.

-¿Con eso ha bastado para que se marchasen?

Grauj se encogió de hombros.

-He vencido al oso que les aterrorizaba. La prueba estaba sobre mi lomo. Han preferido no pelear conmigo.

Las ponis miraron al osito de peluche. Sus redondos ojos de botón fijos en la nada.

-Grauj, a veces das miedo.

Grauj inclinó la cabeza de lado.

-Estaba tratando de ser diplomática -protestó con voz cascada.

* * *

(*)A petición de los espectadores, reproducimos la conversación entre Grauj y el líder de los worgs con subtítulos. Esperamos que esto sacie su curiosidad.

-Lobo invernal -dijo el líder mirando hacia la poni sobre el tejado.

Grauj descendió, con la cola alta de líder en su territorio, pero las orejas sinceras del lobo que pretende parlamentar.

-Soy Grauj, de los lobos invernales.

El líder de los worgs avanzó hacia ella.

-¿Vienes a enfrentarte a nosotros?

-Sería un honor hacerlo. Durante generaciones los lobos invernales y los worgs han visto mejorada su manada por los enfrentamientos entre ellos. Sois los rivales que necesitamos para mejorar, por eso no deseo enfrentarme a vosotros.

-Explícate.

-Nuestro enfrentamiento acabará con vuestra destrucción y la mía -Grauj dirigió una mirada de refilón hacia los ponis reunidos que contemplaban la conversación-. Nuestras manadas no se beneficiarían de eso.

El worg reflexionó durante unos instantes antes de responder.

-Tienes la lengua de plata, loba invernal.

-Y el corazón sincero, worg.


	8. El poder de las cuttie marks

**FICHA DE PONI**

Nombre: Sweetie Grauj

Tipo: Poni de tierra

Color: Gris, crines blancas y celestes

Ojos: Dorados

Cuttie mark: una huella de lobo sobre una luna llena

Característica: Es un lobo en realidad

* * *

Cerbero había desaparecido, pero el viento y el frío habían ocupado su lugar. En mitad de la calle, las ponis se habían reunido temblorosas, observando con desconcierto los copos de nieve que traía el aire. Ivy y Foolhardy, tras arduas exposiciones (con ilustraciones incluídas) habían logrado hacerse entender. Una unicornia lila, Twilight, parecía llevar la voz cantante.

– Tranquilas. He mandado un mensaje de socorro a la princesa Celestia con la información que nos han dado. En breve recibiremos ayuda. No tenemos de qué preocuparnos.

A su lado, un pequeño dragón, que a todas luces ejercía como su secretario, eruptó y un pergamino se materializó en su aliento. La unicornia lo desenrolló para leerlo.

– Querida Twilight. Me temo que vais a tener que salvar Poni Ville vosotras mismas. Luna y yo nos dirigimos hacia las puertas de Hades para tratar de cerrarlas, aunque va a ser difícil si no logramos capturar antes a Cerbero. Asegurad Poni Ville mientras nos encargamos de eso.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

– Esto es horrible. Las plantas morirán por el frío–murmuró Ivy.

Rarity se llevó una pezuña a la frente.

–Esto es horrible. Yo ya había sacado todo mi ropero de verano.

–Esto es horrible, las princesas no van a poder defender Poni Ville –dijo Apple Jack.

Pinkie pestañeó ante el súbito ataque de preocupación colectiva.

–Poni Ville está a salvo –dijo.

¿Cómo lo sabes, Pinkie? –susurró Fluttershy.

–Pony ville está a salvo. Claro, porque la responsable del invierno es la profesora de Flower Ville, que podría haber atacado Pony Ville ya, pero no lo ha hecho, así que seguramente está comiendo pasteles, ¡Yo comería pasteles! Así que, si no está aquí, es que está comiendo pasteles y Pony Ville está a salvo.

Los ponis reunidos miraron a su alrededor, buscando la inexistente amenaza. ¿Era posible que Pinkie tuviese razón? En ese momento, algo cayó junto a ellas desde lo alto de un tejado. Hubo varios gritos. Pero el más poderoso fue el de Rarity que decía:

–¡Mon dieu! ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu crin?

Con el osito de peluche todavía sobre el lomo, Grauj había saltado desde lo alto del tejado en el que vigilaba.

–Tiene razón –raspó su voz–. Ahora que la manada se ha desbandado sería el momento de atacar, pero no hay ataque. El objetivo no está aquí.

–Entonces, ¿dónde?

–En el sitio del que venís – dijo Pinkie Pie–. Fijaos, han montado un montón de cosas para que os divirtáis con ellas y así mandar lejos a los que ibais a hacer algo. ¿Creéis que en Flower Viller deben estar pasando cosas interesantes?

* * *

En Flower Ville el peligro se había alejado ladrando alegremente hacia el horizonte, pero el frío persistía. Esto podía ser un desastre, así que Lofty Sir, el alcalde (también conocido como el líder de manada) había convocado una reunión de emergencia en la plaza central.

La mayoría de ponis de Flower Ville se encontraban allí con sus bufandas reestrenadas. Había murmullos, pero ya no quedaba ni rastro de la histeria que había dominado el lugar un rato antes.

Lofty Sir, en pie en el estrado, llamó la atención de los reunidos.

–Parece que nos enfrentamos a una situación peculiar. Cualquier dato que podáis aportar sobre los motivos que la han ocasionado sería de gran utilidad para todos.

Cuttie Craft, la bibliotecaria, alzó su pata. Lofty le dio la palabra.

–Adelante, Cuttie.

–En la biblioteca desaparecieron dos libros. El primero trataba de puertas a otros mundos e invocaciones, pero el segundo es todavía más peligroso. Habla del origen de Ecuestria. En malas pezuñas, una combinación de los hechizos de ambos libros podría provocar...

Cuttie pareció dudar. Los ponis estiraron sus orejas hacia ella, Lofty Sir la animó a continuar.

–¿Qué podría provocar, Cuttie?

– Podría... provocar...

La biblioteraria se tambaleó. Brownie, el poni que estaba a su lado le prestó su apoyo.

–¿Te pasa algo?

–No lo sé.

La bibliotecaria cerró los ojos y cayó desmayada. Sus gafas rodaron por el suelo. Brownie trató de hacerla reaccionar.

–¿Qué le ocurre? –preguntó alguien.

–No lo sé –respondió Brownie – Pero su cuttie mark está...

Brownie pareció dudar.

–¿Está qué? – lo apremiaron.

–Está... está...

Bronie a su vez se desmayó sobre Cuttie. Alguien chilló.

– Mirad sus cuttie marks, están... están...

Hubo el sonido de otro desmayo en la plaza.

La nieve cayó sobre Cuttie y Bronie mientras en la plaza las marcas y esencias de los ponis eran consumidas por una fuerza invisible. Y esta vez ya no quedaba ni la posibilidad de una histeria colectiva.

* * *

La escuela de primaria de Flower Ville tenía una amplia terraza en su azotea. Desde allí arriba gustaban de observar astros por la noche, o subir a realizar algunas labores escolares en los días de buen tiempo. Era uno de los lugares favoritos de Night Bloom. Durante la noche, con sus pupilos ya recogidos en sus hogares, las tareas realizadas, Night Bloom subía a aquel lugar a mirar el cielo, las estrellas y los vacíos entre ellas.

El vacío... El infinito... Inabarcable, imposible de llenar ni con todo el conocimiento del mundo. Pero los grandes sabios eran como pequeñas constelaciones, pequeñas luces que daban algo de sentido a aquel sinsentido. Por eso se hizo maestra. Sus pequeños alumnos, eran como esas chispas de luz en mitad del vacío.

Flower Ville se había quedado callada. El hechizo estaba funcionando. Night Bloom se asomó por la terraza y observó. Varios ponis yacían en la calle mientras los copos de nieve los iba cubriendo. Algunos todavía no habían acabado de perder la conciencia, sus cuttie marks se aferraban a ellos con cabezonería, pero era cuestión de tiempo. Se llevaría todas aquellas chispas con ella, y así aumentaría su poder. Porque el poder era lo único que importaba al fin y al cabo.

Night Bloom se volvió y caminó hacia el centro de la terraza. Allí, levitando, estaba el libro negro. Había descubierto al leerlo que tenía varias páginas sorprendentes: estaban vacías. No hablamos del vacío en el sentido de la ausencia de escritura, hablamos del vacío en el sentido del infinito sin sustancia, de la negrura de las profundidades, de la nada que duele el alma hasta la locura. Night Bloom lo había mirado, y sus ojos se habían llenado de aquella negrura.

Una negrura que debía ser llenada, con conocimiento, con poder.

Bajo el libro negro estaba aquel otro libro. Era muy básico, pero combinado con el libro negro... ¡Ah! ¡Qué grandes cosas se podía hacer con ellos dos!

Night Bloom alzó la mirada al libro negro, abierto, levitando por sí mismo en mitad de la terraza. Sobre él, pequeñas luces se estaban reuniendo. Cada una de ellas era una cuttie mark dibujada en el aire y brillante como una luciérnaga. Formaban un enjambre alrededor de las páginas donde se veía la negrura del infinito. Night Bloom sonrió con satisfacción.

–Todo el poder de Flower Ville será mío. Entonces podré ir a robar las cuttie marks de Poni Ville, y por último, la cuttie mark de la mismísima princesa Celestia. ¡Ahora nada se interpone en mi camino! –gritó y añadió una carcajada a su afirmación.

El frío viento agitó su crin y silbó una nota estremecedora. Casí parecía vocalizar, y sus palabras eran "... uuuuuuaaaaAAAAhhhLADERECHANO LAOTRADERECHA"

Night Bloom se volvió justo a tiempo de ver aterrizar el ala delta en la azotea. Le dio tiempo incluso a percibir a Follhardy a los mandos y a la poni gris forastera sacando la cabeza por un lateral con la lengua fuera. Detrás de ellos volaba Ivy guiándoles.

El armatoste dio varios tumbos, un vuelco y finalmente se quedó quieto.

–Bien, Foolhardy, lo has logrado –dijo Ivy aleteando sobre el punto de aterrizaje.

Foolhardy saltó al suelo y adoptó la pose de la victoria.

–¿Quién es la mejor? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Quién es la única poni capaz de construir un ala delta con dos sombrillas e impulsarla con gomas elásticas? ¿Eh? ¡Yo! Sí, yo. Oeeeeee... Viva yo.

Grauj no fue tan ceremoniosa. Saltó al suelo y gruño a Night Bloom. Eso pareció devolver a la realidad a Foolhardy.

–Ahá, hemos llegado y vamos a detenerte porque hemos estado en Poni Ville y hemos detenido a tu oso gigante, de hecho lo traemos aquí como prueba. Así que, cuidadito, que si no te rindes también te derrotaremos, creo.

Night Bloom sintió que una de sus cejas temblaba ante la súbita aparición. No esperaba esa intrusión, pero no se iba a dejar derrotar. Tras ella, el libro negro lanzaba fulgores oscuros. La unicornia sonrió.

–¿Creeis que podéis detenerme? Me gustaría saber cómo lo hacéis sin verme.

Night bloom alzó la cabeza y una oscuridad sobrenatural surgió de su cuerno, cubriendo el lugar y dejando a las tres ponis a ciegas. Se oyó su risa.

–Ahora, portaos bien, mientras acabo de recolectar las cuttie marks de Flower Ville.

Ivy lanzó un gritito asustado.

– Tranquila –dijo Foolhardy–, he sido miembro de los Pony Scouts y siempre llevo conmigo no una linterna, sino, dos. Dame un momento.

En mitad de la oscuridad una pequeña luz surgió. Era una linterna que simulaba una mariquita. Sus alitas se desplegaban y el cuerpo del insecto brillaba. A los pocos instantes, la oscuridad abrazó la cosita y su luz fue engullida.

–Tu patética cacharrería no puede contra mi poder – declamó Night Bloom y corroboró su afirmación con una carcajada.

–Eso lo veremos.

En la oscuridad, se oyó el cacharreo de Foolhardy buscando entre sus trastos. Sólo ella era capaz, entre todos los ponis, de hacer un ensamblaje completo con los ojos cerrados. Desplegó algo, tiró de varios cables, ensambló y de repente...

–¡Aaaaaaaj, apaga esa luz!

Foolhardy sostenía un foco (este tenía forma de girasol) al que había derivado la energía de la pequeña linterna.

–Te dije que siempre llevaba DOS linternas conmigo, como manda el decálogo de los Pony Scouts. ¡Ja! ¡Come ciencia, Bruja!

Night Bloom cerró los ojos ante la hiriente luminosidad y retrocedió. Murmuró algo y, tras ella, el libro negro desplegó tentáculos de oscuridad inmateriales. Ivy lo vio, pero Foolhardy era totalmente ajena al peligro. La cuttie mark de la poni pelirroja empezó a desdibujarse.

–Soy la única poni capaz de ensamblar lo que sea con los ojos cerrados. Literalmente. Creías que con tu oscuridad podías detenerme. No, porque yo soy...

Night Bloom entreabrió un ojo y miró a Foolhardy, esperando oírla acabar la frase.

–¿Tú eres?

–Yo... soy...

Foolhardy cayó al suelo y el foco se volcó a su lado proyectando una desmesurada sombra de la yaciente poni.

–¡Foolhardy! – Ivy la sacudió inútilmente y vio el vacío donde debería haber estado su cuttie mark. Volvió la mirada vio su propia cuttie mark siendo borrada.

–¡No!

Ivy sintió que algo vibraba dentro de ella, como si quisiese escapársele y un agotamiento insoportable la llenó. Miró el libro negro y a Foolhardy.

"_Haz lo que ella espera de ti"_, dijo el geranio itineris.

Las patas de Ivy se plegaron bajo ella, y quedó tendida junto a Foolhardy.

En pie solo quedó Grauj. Su manada de ponis la acaba de abandonar frente al peligro. En ese momento, echó de menos a sus hermanos lobos más que nunca en su vida. Night Bloom la enfocó, con la socarronería de la que se sabe ya victoriosa.

–Y ahora, dame tu cuttie mark, para que tu esencia incremente mi poder.

Grauj notó que algo vibraba dentro de ella y que el agotamiento la llenaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró a los recuerdos de sus hermanos, de su madre loba, de la manada a la que pertenecía. El olor del pelaje de los lobos llenó su recuerdo.

–La noche es nuestro reino, la nieve es nuestra hermana,...

Night Bloom alzó una escéptica ceja. Grauj se tambaleó, sintiendo cómo sus fuerzas insistían en abandonarla, pero plantó sus patas en la tierra y se mantuvo cabezotamente en pie aferrándose al mantra de los lobos invernales.

–... nuestros aullidos... llaman a... llaman a...

Su voz titubeó.

–¿Qué murmuras, poni?

Grauj frunció el cejo, abrió los ojos y enfocó a Night Bloom.

–... ¡A LA TORMENTA! No... soy... un poni. Soy... un... –Grauj tomó aire y la última palabra la gritó a todo pulmón– ¡LOBO!

Y el aullido surgió de ella. Un aullido gutural, terrible y poderoso. Un trueno respondió sobre su cabeza, un instante después los primeros relámpagos empezaron a saltar entre las nubes. La tormenta respondía a la llamada de la loba invernal. Night Bloom alzó una mirada de incredulidad hacia el cielo.

–¿Qué magia es esta?

Hubo un segundo de silencio en las nubes, como si el aire contuviese la respiración y entonces la tormenta cayó sobre Night Bloom. El viento y los cristales de hielo golpearon con furia a la unicornia y la empujaron atrás varios metros. Un relámpago golpeó el suelo muy cerca de donde estaba.

Ivy Leaf notaba que sus sentidos la abandonaban, tumbada un poco más lejos de Foolhardy, pero entonces un aullido la hizo recobrar el sentido de la realidad. Alzó una mirada desorientada, justo en el momento en que caía un rayo y silueteaba la figura de Grauj alzando su hocico hacia las nubes como si quisiese besarlas.

– Gracias loba –murmuró Ivy e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: pasar desapercibida como un geranio.

Night Bloom rodó por la terraza empujada por el viento, recuperó el equilibro y formó un escudo contra los elementos con su magia. La nieve se concentró en caer sobre ella, y el aire helado la envolvió en torbellino. Sin perder tiempo, la unicornia se dirigió a trompicones hacia el libro negro. Si podía llegar hasta él, entonces...

Pero, al lado del libro negro, estaba Ivy Leaf. Se había arrastrado, pasando desapercibida, hasta la fuente de su poder. Ivy alzó las patas, golpeó el libro y lo cerró. Night Bloom gritó. De repente, la oscuridad que había llenado sus ojos, se había ido y el contraste con la luz natural del mundo era demasiado para ella. Ivy pisó el libro con sus cuatro cascos, para evitar que volviese a abrirse.

–Has olvidado quién eres, por culpa de este libro, Night Bloom. Tus alumnos te echarán de menos.

Night se sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos recuperaron el tono normal y enfocaron a las tres ponis sobre la terraza.

–Mis potrillos... ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Cómo podré...? ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Night Bloom se dejó caer el suelo y agachó la mirada. Ivy caminó hacia ella y le golpeó el lomo con el ala.

–Hala, hala –dijo a modo de consuelo–...


	9. Una pista hacia el hogar

Los ponis de Flower Ville fueron incorporándose de uno en uno y observaron desconcertados a su alrededor. Las cuttie marks estaban regresando a sus grupas, el frío estaba remitiendo y el sol asomaba entre las nubes. La tormenta se estaba dispersando tan rápido como se había reunido.

Sobre la azotea de la escuela de primaria de Flower Ville, Ivy Leaf trataba de calmar los temblores compulsivos de Night Bloom. Foolhardy, mientras, no había perdido tiempo. Tres gruesas cadenas con poleas ataban el libro negro para impedir que se abriese. La poni pelirroja cerró el último candado de seguridad y suspiró.

-Seguro que este libro explica cosas super interesantes, como la manera de propulsar un ala delta lo bastante grande como para viajar a la luna.

Ivy negó.

-No, Foolhardy. Te hará daño.

Grauj se había mantenido alejada, observando la escena y vigilando lo que sucedía en la calle. Parecía que la manada de ponis se estaba recuperando. La loba alzó la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Alguien se acerca -gruñó.

Grauj fue la única que no se inclinó ante las dos recién llegadas pero entendió que debían ser importantes, así que retrocedió para cederles el espacio. La yegua blanca se dirigió directamente hacia Ivy Leaf.

-Habéis hecho un gran trabajo. Muchas gracias a las tres.

La voz de aquella criatura ungulada irradiaba sabiduría y bondad, tenía el tipo de liderazgo que no necesitaba ser reclamado. A su lado, la otra equina mantenía el silencio y una mirada vigilante.

-Vosotras sois Ivy Leaf y Foolhardy Gears.

Ivy se inclinó todavía más y Foolhardy se puso a dar saltitos de la emoción en el mismo lugar.

-Quefuerte Quefuerte Quefuerte Quefuerte Quefuerte Quefuerte

La gran yegua dirigió su mirada serena hacia Grauj. Las presentaciones las inició ella.

-Mi nombre es Celestia, soy la gobernante de Ecuestria. Creo que no tengo el placer de conocerte.

-No – dijo Grauj y se quedó callada. Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio. Ivy carraspeó.

-Grauj, te está pidiendo que te presentes.

Grauj miró a Ivy sorprendida, pero siguió sus instrucciones.

-Soy Sweetie Grauj, loba invernal.

Luna estiró el cuello, interesada, hacia ella.

-¿Qué te ha traido aquí, loba invernal? - preguntó Celestia.

-Mi madre loba me dijo que buscase mis otros orígenes antes de abrazar las responsabilidades de una loba adulta.

-¿Los has encontrado?

Grauj negó. Entonces, la yegua oscura habló. Su voz no era amable, pero sus palabras fueron directas.

-Ve a a Montain Peak. Allí hay un asentamiento poni, fuera de las fronteras de ecuestria. Tienes más posibilidades de encontrar tus orígenes allí.

Grauj asintió.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a irte fuera de Ecuestria? ¡Eso sí que tiene que ser un viaje alucinante! - exclamó Foolhardy.

Ivy la miró y suspiró.

-Foolhardy, Grauj viene de fuera de Ecuestria.

-¿En serio? Quéfuerte Quéfuerte Quéfuerte Quéfuerte Quéfuerte

El sol había terminado de calentar a los aletargados ponis. Ahora, con sus cutie marks recuperadas, todos se levantaban y se reencontraban entre abrazos. Cherry Gum se incorporó y buscó con la mirada a su padre. Pero antes de localizarlo vio a la poni gris forastera caminando hacia ella. Sobre su lomo traía sentado a su osito de peluche.

-¡Mi osito!

Cherry Gum fue a su encuentro y Grauj le ofreció el juguete.

-Gracias, ¿dónde lo encontraste?

-No lo encontré, él me encontró a mí.

Cherry miró desconcertada a la extraña poni gris, pero prefirió no indagar y sentó al osito sobre su propio lomo.

Teddy se inclinó de lado, y sus ojos de botón enfocaron directamente hacia la loba disfrazada de poni que lo había traído de vuelta a casa.

Grauj le dedicó una breve reverencia antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida de Flower Ville, hacia el mundo salvaje más allá de Ecuestria.


	10. El pacto

En las montañas natales de Grauj no había tanta vegetación y el paisaje era abierto, podía ver muy lejos. Pero allí los árboles se cerraban sobre ella. Ahora estaba en terreno desconocido: el bosque Siempre Libre. No tenía aliados allí y su manada quedaba muy lejos. Estaba sola y la perseguían.

Los que le estaban dando caza no se habían molestado en tratar de ser sigilosos. Tenían la confianza de los depredadores sin rival. Grauj ya no tenía manada a su alrededor así que tenía que tratar de eludirles para sobrevivir.

Grauj corrió hasta encontrar el río. Se metió en él y caminó por su fondo. Eso borraría el rastro de su olor. Salió algo más lejos, subió sobre una roca y se agachó tras ella. Con un poco de suerte, sus perseguidores pasarían de largo y ella reharía sus pasos a la inversa confundiendo así el rastro de su olor. Por fin los vio. Eran dos. Caminaban con arrogancia, sin tratar de ocultarse, con la seguridad de quien se sabe depredador. Estaban siguiendo directamente los pasos de Grauj y cuando vio lo que eran, supo que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de eludirlos, así que cambió de opinión. Iba a atacar.

* * *

-... se me ocurrió en la pastelería cuando vi que los olores eran capaces de adherirse a las superficies. Me dije "Foolhardy, si se adhieren también podrían cambiarles el color". Así que preparé un sistema para detectar olores -Foolhardy caminaba con un extraño aparato sobre su lomo del que salía un largo palo que apuntaba al suelo ante ella. Varias luces se encendían y apagaban en diversos colores-. Lo cual me lleva a pensar que podría mejorarlo con un... ¡AAAAHHH!

Algo golpeó a Foolhardy en el costado violentamente y las derribó a ella y su cacharrería. La criatura gruñó y mordió el cuello de Foolhardy. Ivy lanzó un chillidito ahogado de terror.

- ¡Iiihh!

Foolhardy se quedó totalmente inmovil, con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo. El depredador soltó su cuello, pero no dejó de aprisionarla a ella y su máquina bajo sus patas.

- Estás muerta, Foolhardy -murmuró con crueldad Grauj.

Foolhardy empezó a sobreventilarse tratando de reponerse.

-Ah, ah... Por todos los engranajes del mundo... ¡Casi me matas del susto, Grauj!

Grauj frunció el cejo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Ivy se aercó a ellas y ayudó a Foolhardy a incorporarse.

-Vamos a acompañarte.

Grauj inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Ayudaste a salvar Flower Ville, es justo que te ayudemos -explicó Ivy.

-¡Y quiero ver lo que hay más allá de Ecuestria! -añadió Foolhardy.

-El sitio donde voy es peligroso -gruñó Grauj.

-Tranquila he traido la catapulta -dijo Foolhardy.

-No. Debo hacer esta misión sola.

Ivy enfocó a Grauj fijamente y dio dos pasos hacia ella. Grauj, sin saber por qué, retrocedió ante una...poni.

-Eso es mentira, Grauj -susurró-. Mi geranio dice que los lobos necesitáis a vuestra manada para funcionar. Tú has tenido que dejar la tuya atrás para poder emprender esta búsqueda así que seremos tu manada hasta que vuelvas con los tuyos. Además, tienes muchísimo miedo. No te hagas la valiente.

Grauj se quedó sin gruñidos con los que responder y, sin saber por qué, sintió que las lágrimas subían a sus ojos. Agachó la cabeza tratando de ocultarlo.

-Lo siento, Foolhardy. No debí asustarte. He sido un poco...

-¿Prepotente? ¿Chulesca? ¿Sobreconfiada? ¿Despectiva?

Grauj se encogió y Ivy pasó el ala sobre su lomo mientras la loba invernal lloraba en silencio. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del miedo que tenía. Ivy la envolvió en sus alas y Foolhardy la abrazó.

-No pasa nada Grauj.

Pero Grauj no podía parar de llorar.

-¿Y si no logro encontrar mis otros orígenes? ¿Y si mi madre loba no me deja volver? -susurró entrecortadamente.

-Los encontrarás. Volverás con tu manada -dijo Ivy.

-Pero, y si no puedo...

-Entonces nos tendrás a nosotras -añadió Foolhardy-. ¿O acaso una poni y una loba no pueden ser amigas?

Las tres ponis se abrazaron en la oscuridad del bosque Siempre Libre sellando así su pacto.

_** Esta historia será continuada, próximamente, en: La maldición de Mountain Peak.**_


End file.
